viewfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihito Takaba
Akihito Takaba (高羽 秋仁 Takaba Akihito) is the main character of the Finder Series. He is a freelance photographer in his early twenties. Takaba is shown doing a variety of jobs, from exposing criminal activity to photographing models. His investigation of illegal activities leads him to meet businessman and underworld figure named Ryūichi Asami where Takaba later became his lover. Appearance Takaba is a fair-skinned young man with dirty light blonde/silver hair, hazel eyes (blueish-gray eyes in the OVA), a slender build, he is about an inch over the average height of a Japanese men and he is often described as having a pretty face. Takaba often dresses casually; a t-shirt, a jacket, jeans, tennis shoes and he is frequently shown carrying his camera with him. Personality Takaba is a very unwavering person with a cheerful personality. He is described by the mangaka as having a positive outlook on life and does not brood on things. Takaba often finds himself in trouble during the course of the story. This is sometimes due to his own investigations into the world of crime, but also because of his involvement with Ryūichi Asami. Takaba is also very stubborn, and often disobedient of orders by authoritative figures. His unruly personality is occasionally hindered by how his choices might affect the people around him, showing his caring nature. Although Takaba acts good-humored and boisterous around his friends, being around Ryūichi Asami brought out a range of different emotions in him. After being kidnapped and taken to Hong-Kong by Liu Fei Long, Takaba was shown to have symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. However, his recovery from the ordeal displayed the strength of his character. Background At the beginning of the story, Takaba was a freelance photographer who had only recently began to work on his own. During his high school years, he was a trouble-making delinquent. But under the influence of his father, he began to aim towards becoming a photographer after graduating. His photography skills were not self-taught, as he had a teacher. Takaba started to live alone in Tokyo after high school. His various photography jobs included magazine pictures, catalog photos and pictures of weddings. He also undertook more risky jobs as an investigative photographer. Through his photographs, Takaba exposed corruption and scandals relating to Japan's criminal underworld. Abilities In addition to his expertise in photography, Takaba has other abilities that he uses while searching for a great scoop. He is fairly athletic, a quality which has assisted him in times of danger. Takaba is shown to be a fast runner and can carry out feats as extreme as jumping from rooftops. He sometimes uses techniques akin to a spy while gathering information for investigative photography jobs. Relationships Asami Ryuichi Asami is Takaba's current lover. The two met when Takaba was trying to get the scoop on some unsavoury deals going on. Takaba takes some photos of the deal and manages to escape Asami and his henchmen. The next time they meet Takaba is not so lucky. Asami kidnaps and rapes Takaba. Strangely enough, the two have grown a very complicated relationship. Takaba reluctantly loves Asami and is constantly seeking his "warmth" and love. Throughout the manga, extremely explicit sex scenes between the two occur on a regular basis as a result of Takaba's need for Asami's warmth and Asami's need for Takaba in general. But they never actually say the words "I love you" to each other. Despite this, they do fall "in love" as the manga progresses. This can be seen through small loving gestures, such as Akihito making traditional breakfasts for Asami and Asami indulging Takaba. Takaba can be very shy around Asami, as he constantly blushes when he sees him in public. He's also very defiant of his feelings for Asami, refusing to acknowledge that they need each other, even though he knows it in his heart. They also started living together after returning from Hong Kong. Asami has grown to enjoy Akihito's home cooked breakfasts. Liu Fei Long Fei Long is a powerful Chinese boss who is the leader of Baishe. By the time that he met Akihito, Fei Long has deep-rooted desire to make Asami pay for what Fei Long believes was betrayal on Asami's part which led to the death of his adoptive father which Fei Long held dear in his heart as well as the time that he spent in prison. Fei Long believed that Asami killed his adoptive father because his adoptive brother told him so, but the truth was that the adoptive brother himself was responsible for their father's death (which led Asami to shoot the adoptive brother for what he did). Ever since Fei Long's father and adoptive father died, Fei Long and Asami have become rivals and they are currently residing in different countries. He first meets Akihito when he learns that Akihito has a CD of information that was stolen from Fei Long. He kidnaps and rapes Akihito but Asami saves Tabaka. Later in the story, Fei Long learns of Asami's attraction to Akihito. At this time, Fei Long is somewhat jealous of Akihito as he holds Asami's attention. Again, he rapes Akihito and when Asami comes to the rescue, Fei Long shoots him but also gets shot himself and kidnaps Akihito to Hong Kong. Akihito is held captive and is made a "pet" by Fei Long as he pleases. It is during this time that Fei Long develops an attraction to Akihito. In the manga, when Fei Long was telling Akihito how he and Asami can't solve their past issues just by a simple talk, Akihito burst into tears saying he's making things complicated by hurting each other. This was the time he saw how beautiful Akihito was inside and outside and how deeply he cares for his friends. By then, he decides to give him back to Asami. When Asami comes for Akihito, Fei Long seems to regret his harsh treatment of Akihito and wishes for them to have met through different means but then deludes himself into thinking that they never would have met otherwise. Yamazaki Yamazaki is a corrupt Police Detective who Takaba once trusted. After the shocking attempt to shoot him, Takaba would have been dead if not for Asami, who came and shot Yamazaki before he was able to shoot Takaba. Kou Kou is Takaba's friend who was kidnapped by Liu Fei Long, although Kou did not realize this until later and Akihito stays at his place for a while after he returns from Hong Kong. Takato Takato is also Takaba's friend who was also kidnapped alongside Kou by Liu Fei Long and Akihito took care of Hiroto (Takato's infant son and it is implied that Takato got married to an unknown woman), much to the horror of Asami. Trivia * The name Akihito means "bright" (明/昭) (aki) and "compassionate" (仁) (hito). * Akihito's surname Takaba 'means "tall, high" (高) ('taka) and "feathers" (羽) (ha/'ba'). * His birthday is May 5, and he is 24 years old. He's a Taurus. * He was born in Kanagawa and resides in Tokyo. * His blood type is O. * He is an only child. * He is 175 cm tall (5'9"). * He weighs 60 kg (132 lbs). * His shoe size is 27cm. * His hobby is playing around with cameras. * He loves to wear vintage jeans; he can't wear them when he's working since they could rip. * His favorite foods are grilled meats, junk food and seaweed salad. * His least favorite foods are onions and kousou (a sweet herb). * His most treasured possession is a camera his father gave him. * He can only understand Japanese, but he can't understand English or Chinese. Gallery Images.jpg 17484l.jpg Wiki-background 478056.jpg Takaba 10.png VF CharaBk-Pg27.png Newyears toast.jpg FinderSeriesMain Characters.png Finder Series1.jpeg Takaba ex1tra.png Q001.jpg M2717 32 6 yyffx escape and love 02 01 jpg.jpg 2ebwx8l.jpg 481618.jpg 7f8c3850e771102c5660a2edd942a79c 480.jpg 542007.jpg Asami and Akihito by Drachiss.jpg Akihito1 jpeg.jpg Yamane ayano.jpg Takaba NakedTruth05.png TakabaCamera1.png Asami2-0.jpg 62291 13830.jpg Finder poster1.png Category:Finder Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan